The Unsolvable Puzzle Box
by Bali Lali
Summary: "You're quite lucky to have survived that shot" I look down at her and she pats me on the shoulder. "Told you once, I'll tell you again Tintin. None of that was luck, that was all me and my airheaded self" TintinxOC
1. The Puzzle Box

The market streets of Brussel where a pleasure to the eye, the quiet atmosphere gave the place a relaxing mood whilst still keeping a lively public area. Stalls selling multiple pieces where scattered around the street, the soft sunlight bathed the streets and the near trees released the delicate smell of magnolias through the air.

I run my fingers along the delicate spine of the book, the leather was worn and not worth paying for, I had a copy of the works, in much better condition. I place the book on the counter with the others and turn around, looking for the familliar ball of white fur.

"Snowy? Snowy, where are you?" I maneuver through the crowd and soon see a small flash of white. "Snowy!" I rush over to my dog, dropping to the ground and pulling him towards me, the warmth radiating from the sun-heated cobblestones seeping through my trousers "What are you doing? Chasing cats again?" He turns towards me, his black marble eyes twinkling before he barks at a long painting of a persian cat.

But what caught my eye was what lay _behind_ the piece.

"Snowy, _look_"

I carefully stand up, minding not to hit any by-passers and shift the painting, to find a small intricate puzzle box. It was the size of my ring finger all together and was decorated with multiple curling symbols, lined with gold and in the centre of one side; a sapphire cut as a water spiral. "My.." I carefully picks up the box and I turn it over gently in my hands before noticing the presence of the lady in front of me. "I see you have a keen eye my boy, a very _rare _piece, that puzzle box" The lady in question was quite elderly, pasty skin, bead like eyes, and a bun of white hair. "Carved and created by Nathaniel Decretio, it is said he made several of these puzzles, but no two were alike or similar in any way. You won't find another one of these" I stare at the cube, it _was _an interesting piece "I'll give you a pound?"

"Sold"

I place the cube back onto the counter before pulling out my money and passing it to her. "Thank you ma-" I stop short as I am thrown backwards by a plump man, narrowly missing Snowy. He was wearing a buisness suit and wore and was obviously in a hurry. "Lady, how much for the cube?" She smiles, "I'm sorry sir, if you'd like to buy the cube, you'll have to talk to this young man" She says gesturing to me. I stand up and brush myself off, "Kid? How much did you pay? I'll give you double"

"Double?"

I pick up the cube and slip it into my pocket, "I'm sorry sir, it's not for sale"

He pulls me away from the stall, "Listen kid, I'm trying to help you out. Know I don't think you realise this, but this is the kind of danger NO ONE wants to see" I pull away, "You'd be surprised. Snowy!". I gesture for Snowy to follow me and he soon starts trotting by my heels; and we soon disappear into the crowds.

"Tintin!" I turn quickly to face the identical faces of Thompson and Thomson. "Well if it isn't-!"

"Thompson"

"And Thomson"

"My old friends from interpole" They quickly pull me forward. "Not so loud!" They whisper harshly into my ear.

"We are...as you would say...undercover"

"From whom may I ask" I ask, slipping my arms loose.

Thompson leans forward. "A thief"

I perk up, "What did they steal? Gold? Jewels?" I ask in obvious enthusiasm.

Thomson leans in, "Keys" I sigh; happiness gone "House Keys?"

_What was a journalist to do in a town with no stories?_

"Still dangerous Tintin my boy! With the keys he can enter any household he wishes"

"We have set numerous traps, sadly though, they were unsuccessful" Thompson and Thomson start to circle each other unaware of their canes which were hooked together. "But do not worry! We are professionals, always on the look out!" And they crash into each other.

* * *

I leave the market street at a decent pace, I was hoping for no more interuptions. But of course, I was unsuccessful. I am soon stopped by a tall man, he looked to be in his twenties and had a mess of blonde hair; I'd seen him before, but my memory was escaping me as to WHERE I'd seen him. "Hello, young man. Am I to assume you are the boy in possession of the Decretio Puzzle Box?" Snowy was viciously growling at him and I give him a bump with my leg. "Yes…And if you are intending to try and buy it off me I'm afraid you will be thoroughly disappointed" His eyes narrow and he pulls me closer, placing his cane across my upper torso, preventing me from leaving. "My boy, it is a historical artifact made by a very skilled, very _famous_ carver_. _Do you not agree it would be more honourable for if his work where kept in the place of creation_? _Where it so JUSTLY belongs?" This man quite obviously didn't approve of Decretio, his tone and facial expression showed nothing but masked distaste. "I am sorry I do not share the same opinion as you _sir_" I push the cane away, "Come on Snowy" I gesture for Snowy to follow me and we continue along the street. Though I could still feel the man's glare burning holes into the back of my skull.

* * *

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Oh, who am I kidding! I'll continue it anyway! **_

_**Read and Review **_

_**Favourite and Follow**_

_**Love Bali~Lali**_


	2. Uncertain Suspicions

"What is so important about this cube, Snowy?"

I pull the door of our apartment open and Snowy eagerly runs inside. "Why has it attracted so much attention?" I pull the cube out of my pocket before tossing my trench coat over the arm chair. "Where IS that magnifying glass?" I walk into my office, placing the cube on my desk and rumage through my drawers unsuccessfully, I slide between my desk and the wall, looking over the shelves until I hear Snowy whine.

I turn around and there he sat, the magnifying glass in mouth; I squat down to his level and pull the magniying glass free. "_Thank _you" I say in annoyance, it wasn't the first time he'd hidden it. I pick the cube up "Now lets have a look at th-" A loud growl rips it way through Snowy's throat, I turn towards him to see his teeth bared towards a siamese cat which was perched on the window ledge.

Things downfall from there.

I jump out of the way and the cat uses my chest as a launching pad from the window into the loungeroom. It springs to the coffee table. Snowy jumps at me as well and I tumble to the ground, the box escaping my fingers. "Snowy!" I jump to my feet and I desperatly try to grab Snowy, upturning a couple pieces of furniture, eventually I grab a hold of him and the cat jumps onto my face. I am pushed backward and I hit the armchair with such force, it rocks backwards.

There is a sickening crack and I didn't need many guesses as to what it was.

I scramble out of the chair and push it away, the box was now cracked and split, the sapphire was cracked into three jagged pieces and there where pieces of chipped wood everywhere. "Look what you did!" I turn the box over "You broke it! Bad dog!" Snowy whimpers and I sigh "Well where not getting anything out of this... Come on Snowy, where going to the one place we MAY get answers" I place the box onto the book cabinet before grabbing my coat and hustling out the door. "Come on!" I usher for Snowy and lock the door before heading out of the building.

Towards the maritime museum.

* * *

The muesum was near empty at this time of night, the windows where mosaiced with individually unique ships and the rows of historical books where slowly gathering dust.

"Snowy, here it is!" I was currently sitting at a desk near the west end of the museum, there where dozens of books lying around me and my back had gone numb from having sat at the creaky old chair for so long.

**_"The Decretio Puzzleboxes"_**

**Also known as Pandora's Boxes, the Decretio puzzles were carved and created by Nathaniel Veleross Decretio; the lone survivor of the ill fated Pandora. The ship set sail for Barbados in 1880 on one of the most ruinous voyages in maritime history**

**Ship never reached destination. Attacked by pirates. All lost except for one survivor.**

**Decretio was said to have made the boxes whilst on his voyage, creating one for each of his children; however on return, he believed the boxes and his name to be cursed. The ship's manifest stated it was carrying a cargo of rum, tobacco and grain, but it was long since claimed the ship had been carrying a _secret cargo_**

I turn to my white terrier whom was watching me with nothing but innocent curiousity, "What was the ship carrying Snowy?"

I flip to the next page.

**This rumour has also been supported by the suspicions as to where the jewels from the boxes came from. Historians have tried and failed to uncover what happened both th voyage and what Decretio hid inside the box but it was never uncovered. His last words being**

'Only that of my blood, will ever discover the Secret of the Pandora Boxes" I flip to the picture of Nathaniel, he had deep red hair and brown hazel eyes, the family crest was printed above him. It consisted of a ruby rose with its thorns intertwined with an unidentifiable fish.

I linger there in thought for a second before flipping through more of the books. Feeling the presence of someone else in the museum, Snowy and I turn in synchronisation. The edge of a blue blazer disappears behind the bookshelf and I look at the floor. The shadow of a round man disappears and a sudden crack of thunder makes me jump and snap my head back to the windows I'd been previously facing. "Come on Snowy.." And I grab my coat, snapping the book shut and hurrying out of the museum, my head swarming with questions as we leave.

* * *

"We're missing something Snowy!" I say as I shut the front door of the building, narrowly missing the light shower of rain; "We need to take another look at that cube" I say running up the stairs. I hurridely pull out my keys before pushing the door open; shutting the door behind me, I walk to the book cabinet. I hadn't turned the lights on but even through the lighting I could still see the empty benchtop. I have a moment of shock before I snap my fingers in frustration,"Of COURSE it's gone! How could I be so stupid..." There where only two people whom I could suspect stole the broken puzzle box.

There was the american man, but he was supposedly at the museum at the same time I was. And then there was the blonde man whom in a moment of thought; I'd identified as Leon Treshum. And I knew EXACTLY where to find him. I rush into my office, rummaging through my drawers until I find my torch, before I walk back out of my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I hurry downstairs, flip my collar up and proceed into the shower of rain; Snowy by my heels as we head towards Marlinspike Hall.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please Review!**

**Also I did some notes on this (Scribbled on paper) a****nd I worked this out, Tintin is old enough to drink but he is still classified as a young adult, and he isn't in school. So by that I draw together he is 19 in my fanfiction, born in 1923 because the year this is set in is 1942 when Herge first published 'Th****e Secret of The Unicorn'. My boy OC will be two years older then Tintin and my girl OC will be two years younger. On that note,my boy OC isn't going to appear until the middle o****f ****chapter 5 and the girl isn't until the end of chapter 5.**

**Anyways..**

**Read ~ Review **

**Favourite ~ Follow**

**Love Bali~Lali**


	3. Poor Invitation

The rain had stopped shortly after we left the apartment, but it'd still left the streets reasonably slippery. I walk up to the iron gates of the hall and give them a hard yank; they rattle loudly and I give them another pull. Locked. I am interuppted when I hear Snowy bark at me, I look down and find him staring at me on the opposite side of the gates. "How'd you do that?" I ask him and he runs to the left of the gates, reappearing in a large hole in the brick wall. "Good boy" I say as I slide under, I scramble back to my feet and proceed around the large stone fountain in the centre of the courtyard. I walk up to the steps and look up to the huge looming door. There was a symbol above the door and I squint to see the faded picture, "Why does that look familiar?" I put a hand on my hip and a wave of realisation hits me. "Of course! Marlinspike Hall is the old Decretio estate, it's their family crest. What do you think Snowy?" I look down for my faithful companion, he wasn't there. "Snowy?" I hear a deep growl from behind me and I turn to the vicious face of a rottweiler. I step back before breaking into a sprint into the forestry around the estate, the rabid dog right behind me. I push one of the branches from a nearby tree back and it swings back. The dogs mouth snaps it in half-easily. I slide down a small slope of mud and grass before pushing through a cluster of bushes.

And hitting a dead end.

I turn back to the face of the rottweiler, backing away until my back hit the wall. It positions itself, ready to pounce and I cover my face as it jumps. A familiar dot of white jumps out of the bushes around me, barking at the larger dog until it cowered back, rolling on the ground. With the mask of adrenaline gone I could now feel my rapid heart beat threatening to burst out of my chest and the dull pain in my legs. I slide down the wall and run my hands through Snowy's fur, "Good boy Snowy! Good boy!".

Snowy and the rottweiler where bounding around the fountain at an abnormaly fast pace as I find my way into the hall. I soon a window that HADN'T been boarded up and I slip my arm through one of the cracked panels; unlocking the window. The window swings open silently and I drop to the floor.

There where pieces of furniture strewn across the room each of which was covered in a white clothe and a fine layer of dust; the glow from my torch was my only source of light. I silently tread across the room taking in the small details in the room; as I walk to the door. It shows some restraint in opening, causing a low rattling to echo around the house and I give the doors another hard yank. They creak open and I move the light from my torch around the room, eventually my eyes land on a square piece of furniture covered by a white sheet. I tread across the room; making little to no sound. I grab a handful of the thin material before pulling it back, revealing the glass case protecting the small cube inside. I carefully open the case and pick the cube up, "Looks like we found our thief.." I hear a soft creak behind me and I spin around.

Something hard hits my head and I drop to the ground.

* * *

I am awoken by a throbbing in my head and I sit up, clutching my temples, also noticing the cubes absence. "Welcome to Marlinspike Hall" I twist my torso into the obviously annoyed face of Treshum and his assumed butler whom was a expressionless as a scarecrow; the cube in his hands. "I see you let yourself in" I scramble to my feet, "I came to RETRIEVE mt property!" I say grabbing hold of the cube. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I follow you" Leon says innocently, "Oh! I think you do" I say pulling the cube towards me. "This cube, was stolen from my apartment less then an hour ago" The butler wasn't letting go. "I'm afraid you're mistaken " The butler pulls it back towards him and I tighten my grip before I look at Treshum, did he think I was THAT stupid? "There's no mistake, it belongs to me" I pull the cube back towards me. "Are you sure?" He asks and I pull the cube out of the butlers hand's before walking towards the door

"Of course I'm sure. I took it home, I dropped it after Snowy jumped on me, and then we fell back on the sofa and it-"

I look at the intact cube in my hands.

"Broke..."

I turn to them, "This isn't my cube..."

"No, Indeed"

The butler picks it up and places it in the glass case, "Sorry...They look identical!"

"Well looks can be decieving!" He begins to lead me towards the door but I twist out of the way. "Yes, they can" I begin to circle the cube. "But it doesn't make sense! What is so interesting about this puzzle box that would cause someone to steal it?" I begin to circle the glass case before stopping at one side. It was then that I noticed the little differences to our seperate puzzle boxes. A gleaming ruby was placed in the centre; it was carved with the pattern of a moving flame, and the outlinings where gold.

"Goodness, you're quite the curious young man aren't you?" He says bending down next to me. "I try. There might be a story amongst this"

"Well it's no mystery. The Decretio Puzzles where made by a very well known carver. However after the fleet; his status fell and so did his sanity. He failed miserably and he bequethed that failure to his children" We begin to walk back towards the door. "So it's true, the Decretio Line is cursed!" His cane flys to my shoulder, preventing me from leaving.

"What else have you found out?" His attitude suddenly hostile. "What is there to find?" I ask, pushing the cane down, where it moves to my shoulderblade. "That depends on what you're looking for"

"I'm looking for answers... "

"You are looking in the wrong place" He removes his cane and I watch as the butler comes forward. "It's late. I think you should go home" The butler walks past me, dropping my torch in front of me. I grab it, inches from the ground.

"This way sir" I follow him out the door and he leads me through the house. A decent amount of the house had been cleaned but I was cautious as I walked down the stairs which I feared would snap understep. A flash of blonde hair catches my eye and I turn to see a young man glaring at me from the top of opposite staircase. Judging from his looks, he couldn't have been much older then me. He wore black pajama's, his gold hair framed his somewhat feminine face and I soon realised this must be Treshum's son. From the deep gold bangs falling in front of his eyes, to the pale brown surrounding his pupils.

I hurry after the butler, desperate to escape the intimidating gaze of the man and we soon reach the door. I walk outside, looking around for Snowy "It's a shame sir" I turn around.

"I'm sorry?"

"That your cube broke, I hope you found all the pieces" He leans closer. "Some things are _so _easily lost"

"Nestor! Where are you?!" The butler turns and sighs in obvious annoyance. "Good night sir"

And he closes the door, leaving me with a cranium of unanswered questions.

* * *

**Okay, first; I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School's been a pain in the backside and my body clocks been all wacked out so i'm dead tired in the day and full of energy at night when I'm in bed. :(**

**Anyway, please read, review, follow, and favourite**

**Lobe**

**Bali~Lali**


	4. Cold Running Blood

"Something's are so easily lost...What did he mean by that Snowy?"

After we left the Hall, we returned home. I walk up the stairs of our apartment, Snowy at my heels and I dig into the pocket in the back of my trousers for my keys. Snowy lets out a whine and he gently pushes the door, but the thing was.

It opened.

"Snowy!" I gently push him back with my leg before trying to push the door open. I soon realise that there was something blocking the door and I shove my shoulder into the barricade.

"Great Snakes!"

There wasn't a single inch of clear space on the floor, glass from the cabinets around the room littered the carpet and dim light spewed from the fridge which was open and empty; it's contents covering the kitchen floor. Pieces of furniture had been either upturned, torn to pieces or broken, their remnants spread across the room.

I watch as Snowy darts across the room before clawing and whining at the base of one of the only pieces of furniture which hadn't been destroyed, which was a marble top cabinet. "What is it Snowy?" I rush over to him and duck down, dropping my torch before sliding my hands between the wall and the cabinet and pulling it forward. A glint of silver against the dark wood flooring makes me freeze and I bend down and pick up the small key that was lying on the floor. "What's this…Ah Ha! This was behind the jewel!" I walk over to my desk, Snowy dropping my magnifying glass in front of me. He gently nudges my lamp forward and I lean in to read the slightly faded engravings along the key. Which I must say is hard when the writing is a big as a particle of dust.

_One Child of __Pandora's Curse's _

_Seperate as the Four Season's _

_And upon reunion_

_Shall enemy appear, Friendship in hand_

The key was about the size of my middle finger, the bow was a diamond shape with a layer of sapphire in the centre, small etches had been made into the gem and I twist it back and forth between my fingers. "What are these markings?" I look closer to the etches. "Some kind of secret language? or code" I lower my arms and look at Snowy, "It doesn't make sense. But it _does _explain why they ransacked the flat, they where looking for this" I say, holding up the key. "And they didn't find it, which means..."

I sit up, a wave of realisation hitting me.

"They'll be back.."

And that was when the downstairs bell rang.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but it's after hours and Tintin is most particular about whom he sees after bedtime"

I slip the key into my back pocket with my house keys and look down the staircase to see , she was talking throught the gap the chain of the door provided and I make my way downstairs silently. I'd discarded my coat in the wreckage of my apartment. "I have to get back to story. I have a VERY good book and a cup of cocoa. It's REALLY quite lovely" She had a habit of talking when she wanted someone to go away, she did the exact thing when I first came to buy my apartment two years ago.

"Thank you " She jumps slightly, before turning to me. "I can handle this" And she walks out of the foyer before I press my shoulder to the door, my finger resting on the trigger to the gun hidden behind my back. "Hey kid? Is that you?"

"What do you want?"

"Look, the game is up. He's going to be back!" I take a step back, aiming the gun at the door incase of any sudden attack. He had a masked urgency in his "Now I knew he wanted those cubes, but I swear to god. I never thought he'd _kill _anyone over it!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to tell you! That your life is in danger!"

"_Answer me! WHO?"_

And that was when all hell broke loose in a rain of gunfire.

* * *

I hit the floor, covering my head with my arms and wrenching my eyes. I hear Snowy whine but dare not open an eye in fear of losing it. I become briefly aware of something metal against my hand amidst the glass and wood and at that exact moment, the room is filled with dead silence. I fly onto one knee, the gun aimed at the door as it creaks open. The man stood, his deep blue suit in check, a newspaper tucked under his arm. He shakily takes a step forward before collapsing, his blood seeping through the wounds from the attacker.

I run at him, sliding to his side. " !" She runs into the foyer, her book still in hand. "A man's been shot at our doorstep" sighs in annoyance, "Not again!"

"Call an ambulance!" I exclaim before running out of the building, just in time to see a blue sedan speeding away. A familiar ball of white fur jumps between my legs, speeding after the car. "No! Snowy! No!" He slides to a hault and I turn to the man on the floor, I slide down next to him and turn him over. "Can you hear me?! Can yo-" And he goes limp.

I look down at his right hand. It was covered in blood and was placed atop the newspaper, sliding it out from under his hand; I peer at the dotted red piece of script. Just as the sound of sirens hits my eardums.

* * *

"The victim's name was Barnaby Dawes, he was one of the top agents at Interpol. But we haven't a clue what he was working on"

It was now the day after the attempted murder of . I'd spent the night talking to the doctors and trying to find whom had been in the sidan to no avail. I had a cranium splitting headache and the chatter of the officers wasn't helping in anyway. I was currently bent over the newspaper with a lead pencil, I hadn't paid much attention to it over the course of the night, mainly for the fact I didn't have time for it, but the paper had begun to freak me out.

"That's right Thomson, we're completely clueless.." I turn to them. "Interpol doesn't have any other leads?"

"Steady on Tintin! We're still filling out the paper work!"

"Police work not all glamour and guns. There's an awful lot of filing to do"

I turn to them, "Well I might have something for you. Before he lost consciousness, Dawes tried to tell me something and I _think _he was spelling out a word"

_B_

_O...U_

_D_

_J...A..N_

Adding together the previous letters I'd found I hold the paper out.

"Karaboudjan"

Not a second goes past before Thompson grabs the paper from my hands. "Karaboudjan!" He walks away from us. "Does that mean anything to you?" I ask, both Thomson and I curious. "Great Scotland yard! That's extraordinary!" Thomson and I appear on either side of him. "What is?" I ask eagerly. "Worthington's have a half-price sale on bowler hats..." I roll my eyes in a mix of anger and annoyance. "Really Thompson! This is hardly the time" He snatches the paper out of Thompson's hand's, peering at it himself. "Great Scotland yard!"

"What is it?!"

"Canes are half-price to!"

I snatch the paper away from them. "Are you going to take charge of this evidence?!" It somewhat annoyed me they weren't taking a cold blooded _murder _seriously, and the lack of sleep hadn't helped my mood. "Positively!" One of them takes the newspaper from my hand before they both walk outside.

"Never fear Tintin! The evidence is safe with us!" There is the ungodly screech of 's cat, a holler from Thomson and when I peer around the corner of my door frame; he was at the bottom of the stairs. I follow Thompson out the door and quickly pick up the newspaper. "Wait!" They both stop in the doorway. "You forgot this" I hand Thomson the paper and Thompson smacks him lightly on the shoulder. "Good heavens Thomson! Keep a hold of the evidence man!" He quickly slips the newspaper back into his jacket and he sighs. "I'm sorry, my, mind was on other things"

"Ah yes, our light-fingered larcenist"

I look at him curiously, "Who?"

"The pickpocket. He has NO idea what's coming" I look at Thomson who looks at me smugly before pulling his jacket further open. "Go on Tintin, take my keys" I slip my hand into his pocket before pulling out his keys which where joined together by a small silver hoop. I soon find restrain. "Yes, industrial strength elastic" I chuckle weakly. "Very..ah..resourceful"

"On the contrary" Thomson steps outside. "It was childishly simple"

"Simply childish, I agree" They both look at each other before tilting their hats to me. "Tintin"

I nod, "Gentlemen" And I watch as they walk down the street.

* * *

**Yaaay! Only one more chappie until my OC's! XDDDD **

**PLEASE read and review! Check out my other stories? **

**Love Bali~Lali~!**


	5. Unfamilliar

I lean casually against the door frame, staring at the backs of the police officers whom where slowly being covered in the early morning fog. Snowy slinks between my legs and I smile down at him. He looks up at a man whom had just passed and begins to whine and growl. "What is it Snowy?" I hop down onto the footpath and crouch down, running my hand through Snowy's fur.

I hear a hoarse shout, something hitting metal and I look up; only to be met by fog. "What's going on down there?" I stand up and jog into the fog, looking for any sign of Thompson or Thomson. Being partially blind in the fog, I hit someone. "Oh! I do beg your pardon!" The elderly man chuckles. "Sorry sir!" I jog further ahead and I soon find one of the two policemen slumped against the pole. He looks at me with urgency, "The pickpocket Tintin! He's getting away!" My hand flys to my backpocket.

Empty.

"My keys"

I turn to the older man whom was now crossing the streets. "They're gone" I break into a sprint, "Snowy! Get him! STOP!" I yell at the man and rush onto the streets, a black car speeds past me, narrowly missing and I fall to the ground. Scrambling to my feet, I spin around, all I could see was light, fog and the sound of horns blaring through my head. I feel something loop around my forearm and I am forcefully yanked back. "Steady on Tintin!" I was gasping as the adrenaline run down, leaving me in a brief daze. "I lost him..." I turn to Thompson and Thomson. "You HAVE to find my keys, it's VERY important, I HAVE to get them back"

"And you will! Leave it to the professionals" Thompson says smiling.

So reassuring.

* * *

"We've lost the key...but we haven't lost the story!" I look down at Snowy as we walked back to our apartment. "Karaboudjan... It's an Armenian word, thats our lead Snowy!" As I enter the doorway, two men carrying a large crate walk behind me. "But what did Dawes mean when he said our lives are in danger?"

" .. tin?" I look up from Snowy. The man whom had spoken was quite 'rough cut' he a flat, hook nose and wore a long faded brown trench coat, a grey turtleneck was shown underneath the few buttons undone of his coat. "Yes?"

"Delivery for y'a" He gestures behind me and I turn to the crate. "But I didn't order anything..."

"Well that's because-" A clothe is forcfully shoved over my mouth and an arm prevents me from leaving, I claw at his sleeve in an attempt to escape. "It's you. Who's being delivered!" I breathe through the clothe, realizing it was laced. I am shoved into the crate and I am left in darkness. I shove my heel into the vibrating wood but the drug was attacking my system, my limbs felt like bags of sand and my head was throbbing painfully.

I sigh and rest my head against the wall of my claustrophobic prison. I could barely keep my eyes open, but what was the point? I couldn't SEE anything either way. Rubbing my left temple, I let my consciounce slip away and I fall into the confines of my mind.

* * *

"..." I stir quietly as I am roughly pushed from side to side, I could feel someone digging in my pockets and I could hear muffled voices that where clearing out.

"_Ch..ejc hij side"_

_"I alrea..side"_

"Is it here?"

It was at that moment I realised my hands where bound behind my back. "He doesn't have it boss, it's not here" I also realised I was leaning against a wall of bars.

"Not here? Then where is it?!"

"W-Where's what..?" I ask wearily, a loud crack causes me to jump and I look up at the owner of the voice.

Treshum.

"I _am _tired of your games. The key, from the damn cube" He walks into the cage, digging in his pocket. "A small key like _this_" He pulls out a key that was identical to my previous key until it's thievery. It's only difference was instead of a beautiful layer of blue, it was a fiery sheet of ruby. "I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I don't have it"

One of the men grab his cane avnd as he pulls it forward, a sword replaces the simple wooden cane, directed at my face. "You _know _the value of that key. _Why else _would you _take _it?"

Millions of questions where billowing through my head, "Two cubes, the two keys...both part of the puzzle, you have one...but you need the other. But that's not it" I look up at him, "There's something else.." He ducks down to my height and glares holes into my pupils. "I will find it. _With _or _without _your help. You have to realise, JUST how important you are to me" The man slips the wood cover over the blade before they all walk out, the door locking behind them. l I sigh and lean against the cage wall, What happened to Snowy? He was next to me when they kidnapped me.

I hear a soft yap and I turn to see Snowy yapping happily at me. "Snowy! It's good to see you to!" He springs across the room, jumping over the crates before nuzzling his head against my hands. "See if you can chew through these ropes!" And as he bites viciously at the ropes I finally feel blood flow through my hands.

* * *

As soon as I wrestled open the cage door, I found a crowbar and wooden plank, wedging them through the door and rendering the door unopenable. I look around the room, noticing an accessable window. I walk across the room in a hurry before placing my hands on a large crate. A roar rips from the box and I jump back, "Woah!" Recovering from the sound, I push the crate against the wall before climbing atop and undoing the circular window. A spray of seawater and the smell of fish hits me head on and I push my upper torso out the window. I hear a loud wailing and I look up, light spewed from the window above me, it was about three metres above and I bite my bottom lip, debating at whether I should try to get up there or not. I was pulled by my thoughts when I heard the sound of metal and metal. Pulling my head back into the hold, I see the crowbar preventing the door from opening and from the other side I hear someone yell. "Wanna play it like that do you Tintin?!" I freeze when I hear one of them say something about TNT and there wasn't much guess need as to what they where going to do with that.

"Broken crates...rope...champagne... What else do we have Snowy?" But a plan was already forming in my mind with the few materials I had.

Running over to the boxes of champagne I pick them up and begin to line them up in a grid-like position directing towards the door; shaking them slightly for the desired effect. "They'll be swabbing the decks with your inards when we're done with you!" With much difficulty; I tare two wooden planks off the top of the crates before grabbing a long piece of rope and hastily tying the pieces of plank together. I fumble slightly for the knot because I could practically hear the spark destroying the precious line which led to the explosive. Jumping onto the crate, I stick my torso through the window and begin spinning the tied planks like a lasso.

I hurl the planks at the window above me, only to have it come back down and hit me in the forehead. Grabbing my throbbing forehead; I grunt "Come on...!" I begin to spin it again and Snowy jumps onto the crate. I hurl the planks at the window and I pull myself and Snowy out, just as the door explodes.

* * *

Snowy jumps off my shoulders and into the room whilst I desperatly pull my torso through the window, the metal frame of the window hurting my ribs. As I pull my body through I land on a bed littered with empty bottles, "Ah HA!" I notice the presence of another in the room and I scramble to my feet. "_So _you thought you'd come in behind me and catch me with ma' _trousers down?!_" My eyes fly to the telescope in hand and I grab the first thing I could, which was a long sturdy cane. Quickly using it to deflect the telescope. "I'd rather you kept your trousers on if it's all the same to you" I say with a slight tilt to my head. He was a well built man, slightly taller then me and he smelt strongly of alchoal. He wore a black water-proof jacket over a white shirt and dark brown pants. He wore a gray beanie, crimson coloured hair tumbling out, covering his forehead. He couldn't have been much older then me, maybe a year or two.

"I now what you are! You're one of them!" I look at him in confusion as he swipes at me with the telescope. "Sorry?" I duck under him, going around the desk in the middle of the room. "He sent you here to kill me!" _WHAT was he talking about?! _"Look I don't know who you are!" I jump onto the seat near the door and turn to him. "So that's how he planned to bump me off" He swings at me and I block, but the thing was, he KEPT on swinging. "_Murdered _in my bed by a _baby-faced assasin_!" I jump over the telepscope which was beginning to fall to pieces. "Ah! Damn MUTT!" Snowy had grabbed ahold of his trouser leg and was pulling him away from me. "Assasin?! Look you got it all wrong! I was _kidnapped _by a gang of thugs" I toss the cane onto the desk and the man looked like he was about to burst into tears. "What can I say... They've turned the WHOLE CREW AGAINST ME!" He hurls the telescope onto the ground and I jump back as the pieces skid across the floor. "Who?" I ask cautiously. He leans on the table in the centre of the room, running a hand over his face. "A sour faced man with a sugary name; and his damned son, they've bought them all off, every last one..." I'd been looking through the papers on the desk for something I could use, "Treshum?" I ask turning to him. He looks at me, his eyes holding nothing but fury; "_Nobody, takes MY ship_" I look at him startled. "_You're _the captain?"

"Course I'm the captain, WHO ELSE would I be?" I shush and he whimpers, "I've been locked in this room... FOR DAYS!" I walk across the room. "With only _whiskey_ to sustain my mortal soul..." And I pull the door open; looking at him expectantly. "Oh..." He stands up straighter. "W-Well I _assumed _it was locked"

"Well it's not" I say gesturing to the open door. "Now if you'll excuse me, if they find me here they'll kill me. I have to keep moving" I turn to him half-way out the door. "Try and find my way of this _drunken _tub" And I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**... :( I'm sorry! Only one of my OC's appeared in this chapter! I've decided my next chapter is going to be in the point of view of my girl OC. If there are any questions about my story, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Please Review! I'll give you cookies!**

**Love Bali~Lali**


	6. Ally?

"Come on... Come ON!" I desperately slide my fingers back and forth; the single piece of mirror in between my fingers sawing through the rope that bound my hands and the awkward position of my fingers was causing them to go numb. I flinch as the shard slices the skin on my middle finger and the shard drops to the floor with a _clink! _I struggle and desperately pull my arms apart. "Uh!" And with a hard yank; the rope snaps.

I grin victoriously before rubbing my wrists and standing up. "Now...How do I get out..." I jog to the door and pulling one of the crates off the pile, I shove it in front of the door. Turning around; I scan the room. My eyes land on a vent attached to the roof and I jog over before trying to grab the cover of the vent; unsuccesfully. Looking around, I find a crate and with a heavy shove, I push it under my escape route. But not without knocking over a metal gear.

"What was that?!" I hear Joel from outside. The door moves abruptly before hitting the placed crate. I scramble onto the crate before taring at the cover of the vent. It comes off and I flinch as the explosion of a gun rips through the small cargo room. "Get her!" I fling the cover at the door before sliding my hands in and pulling myself up, wiggling into the ducts.

There was NO way Joel or any of the crew would be able to get into the ducts, they had far to big a build. Finding small groves in between the sheets of metal, I use my boots to push myself down the ducts, wriggling my way down to my cabin, which is were I knew they'd have my bag.

* * *

I become aware of a loud snoring erupting from the vent as I got closer to my cabin and I peer through the slits of the vent cover. I could only see my bed and half my bedside table.

I slip my fingers through the slits with surprising ease before pushing down. The cover pops out and I poke my head through, using my thighs to hold me up. It was annoying; my hair was dark crimson red, so I could be seen from quite a distance. My cabin was quite simple, a single bed embedded into the wall; still unmade. A desk was placed at the foot of my bed, littered with paper and a round table with three wooden chairs was placed in the corner. In the corner of my room, a man sat, his feet on the table and a gun loosely in his hand. His head was tilt back and as he snored, my room seemed to shake.

I gently toss the vent onto my bed, where it lands silently before bending down to slip my legs through the opening. I dangle from the ceiling before landing silently in a crouch next to my bed; the gentle swaying of the ship was causing anything loose in my room to roll back and forth in a slow, rhythmic pattern.

I scan my room for my bag; unsuccessfully before I turn back to the man snoring in the corner. "Oh crap!" I mutter in annoyance. In the centre of the table, right next to the man's feet was my bag, the old brown satchel was right where I'd left it.

I had to risk it, yes I'm a tomboy and yes I'm a dare devil. Also that satchel is the 6th most important thing to me after ice cream and writing.

Stepping over the papers and pencils, I make my way to the table. Carefully leaning over the table, I bend down and my fingers brush my bag.

_Snort!_

I freeze and look at the man as he shifts around in the chair before settling again. I let out a sigh as he settles down again. "Now..." And I pull my bag out from behind his leg. I tip-toe towards the door and it opens with a long _creak! _"uh..?" I spin around and watch as the man, still half-asleep; lifts his head. "Wha..." And his eyes lock on mine. "HEY!" I speed out the door, backing against the wall before pulling my leg back and cracking it against the door. It slams shut, their is a loud _thunk! _And I peer around the door to see the man unconscious on the ground. "Dumbass" I walk up to him and quickly snatch up his gun, searching his jacket and soon finding a small box of bullets before walking back outside and with slight difficulty, lock the door.

I quickly check how many bullets I had; 7 not including the ammo I'd found. With the ammo? _27 _Good enough. Slipping the gun into one of the inside pockets of my jacket, I head off to find my brother.

I slip down the hall silently, making sure to be careful around corners. Turning, I quickly duck behind a crate as a man walks past. Staring at his back, I carefully walk backwards away from the crate.

It was all good.

Until my heel hit the glass bottle.

He spins around, his eyes locking on me and I chuckle nervously before sprinting in the opposite direction. I quickly duck through a door with him right at my heels. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" I sprint down the stairs, repeatedly saying crap before backing against the wall next to the door frame and bringing my elbow back.

_Crack!_

There is a sickening sound as my elbow collides with the man's nose, my strength, added with the fact he practically ran into my elbow was enough to more then likely break his nose. Pulling the gun out of my vest, I quickly smash the grip into his temple, he drops like my brother when he's high. I was panting as the adrenaline dies down and I drop onto the last of the metal stairs; running a hand through my hair, I sigh.

A flash of movement causes me to jump to my feet, my gun aimed at the possible enemy. The young man jumps back before slowly lifting his hands up. He was only a little bit taller then me, not including the extra height his ginger hair gave him; his eyes where pale and an interesting mix of ice blue and searching curiousity. That added to hisround face made him look quite young. He was quite slender, but looks can be decieving; he wore a blue sweater with the sleeves pulled to his elbows and the collar of a white shirt could be seen peaking out from the neckline of his sweater. He wore brown trousers, dark brown shoes and plus-fours which wear a slightly lighter shade of brown. A small white terrier was at his feet, growling at me viciously.

"Hey Little Sis!" It was my turn to jump as my brother's head appears next to the younger man. "Hey Dante..." He looks at the gun, "He's on our side isn't he?" I ask and he chuckles before nodding. I lower my gun, "Sorry.." I mumble before looking at Dante, "So what's the plan?" I ask, slipping the gun back into it's spot next to my ribcage. "Life boats" I nod, "Right, come on" Dante begins to hurry up the stairs and I follow behind him. "Tintin by the way" I turn to the man behind me and I shake his outstretched hand.

"Bonnibel. Bonnibel Decretio"

* * *

**OH MY DAMN GOD! KIOUYGFOUYGUDUHW DX(**

** you are being a total pain in the ASS!**

**Lately whenever I save my documents, my account deletes different words from the chapter! So if a sentence doesn't make sense? I'm sorry.**

**Read and Review~**

**Follow and Favourite~**

**Love Bali~Lali**


End file.
